


Ex likes the werewolf, how is he gonna tell him?

by Mr_Tooru_Is_Gay



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Made for a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Tooru_Is_Gay/pseuds/Mr_Tooru_Is_Gay
Summary: Ex was in love with Ren but he didn't know how to tell him, why wasn't love easy? at least he could tell his brother Xisuma he was in love, but what if his brother helps him out in secret?
Relationships: rendog/evil xisuma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Ex likes the werewolf, how is he gonna tell him?

Ex was heading to his brothers, Xisumas, house because he needed to talk to him about something, X always listened to him when he talks about his crush on ren, yeah ex liked the werewolf named Ren, he couldn't help it, ren was just so adorable to him, who couldn't think that ren wasn't adorable? Ex got to his brother's base and walked in "hey x- uhh, can I talk to you again?" X looks at his brother and nods "of course you can" Ex sighed as he sat down "well i- you know I have a crush on Ren, ever since you introduced me to him when he came over to help you with something, I can't help it, he is so cute, have you seen his smile??? the way he talks about-" Ex starts rambling about every little thing he likes about Ren. Xisuma was used to this by now but he can't keep seeing his brother like this, they need to start dating already, so, X knew he had to help them. 

The first day he helped was sending them both on a blind date with each other, of course, they didn't know it was the other they were set up with, it went pretty well!  
Ren sighed, he didn't know why Xisuma did this, why did x send him on a blind date? He looked up and saw Ex, huh, that's strange, normally he asks X to go to the shopping district for him since ex wasn't the social type, dont get him wrong, he did talk but he didn't like to talk a lot, once ex spotted ren he waved at him "hey, there's the one and only furry that everyone loves" ren laughed at that "oh my god, ex cut it out, you're going to make me die from laughing one-day" ex smiled but it was hidden by his helmet "good" was all he said which made Ren smile "so what are you doing here today?" Ex shrugged "something about x sending me on a blind date" "oh hey, the same thing for me", let's say after that ex was a blushing mess after that, they went shopping, ren kept saying how cute a sweater would look on him

after the date, Ex flopped next to x and started saying things like "that stupid furry" "he just called me cute, like it was nothing!" "damn furry"

after a few more dates Ren was the one who started the flirting and playful hints, Ex couldn't really handle it since he fell for ren badly, and his crush is flirting with him, was this a dream? was he in a coma? nope, he got pulled out his thoughts by ren waving a hand in front of his face "dude? you okay over there? you looked lost in thought" Ex nodded, he didn't mean to worry ren "yeah, yeah, im fine, didn't mean to worry you" Ren smiled "no worries dude, so, you wanna get some ice cream?" Ex nodded again "yeah, good idea furry" ren laughed and pulled ex to an ice cream shop "dude, why do you keep calling me furry?" Ex made an up and down hand gestor to rens body "you're a furry, look at you" Ren smiled and then said "but am I a cute one?" that, that what made ex just break, "y-yeah, sure, you're a cute furry, let's just get ice cream and go back to Xisuma's base you dumb furry" Ren nods and then they get their ice cream and then went to Xisuma's base "so, I thought you had your own base?" "I do but its near X's base and I need to get some from his base since I asked him to get me some stuff" Ren nodded, he should have expected that, once they reach Xisumas base, ex took off his helmet since he could breathe in x's and his base "Ex, your hair looks amazing, I didn't know how long it was" ex blushed hearing ren say that "o..oh yeah! I haven't really cut it since I like it long" Ren smiled "Can I touch it?" ex nodded and sat on the couch, ren sat next to him and ran his fingers through ex's hair "Woah, your hair is soft!" Ex nodded "yeah, I keep my hair pretty healthy which makes it soft" ren smiled "that just makes me love you even more" ex blushed "wh..what?" ren covered his mouth "did- did I say that out loud?" ex nodded "I uh- I didn't mean too- I mean I totally understand if you dont feel the same about me i-" "shut up you damn furry" ex got closer to ren "who wouldn't like you? your adorable, and so nice and just fuck, I can't even explain how amazing you are, just come here" Ex placed his hands on Ren's cheeks and kissed him softly, Ren's eyes went wide and he blushed, then a snap sound was heard, turns out Xisuma came back just in time to see them kiss and take a picture of it "aww, you two are adorable together" they pulled away and both of their faces were red "When did you get here x?!" ex basically yelled "oh just a few minutes ago"

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you want to know what happened on the other dates they had


End file.
